1. Technical Field
This invention relates to greeting cards and gift boxes, and more particularly to a combined greeting card and gift box apparatus which is adapted to contain bills of currency therein and permit easy removal of same from the interior area of the box.
2. Discussion
Greeting cards are used in a wide-variety of situations where it is desirable to express a greeting to another person such as on a birthday, at Christmas time, or at graduation, etc. Frequently, one or more bills of currency or a check is placed in the greeting card such that when the card is opened by the recipient, the full amount of the gift associated with the giving of the card becomes immediately apparent to the recipient.
While the above form of greeting card provides a simple means by which to provide a monetary gift to another person, it would nevertheless be desirable to provide some form of apparatus which performs the function of a greeting card, but yet which does not make the full amount of the gift immediately apparent to the recipient as soon as the recipient opens the card. Such an apparatus would thus heighten the anticipation of the recipient if the recipient is not able to ascertain the full amount of the gift immediately upon opening the greeting card, but only after performing one or more additional steps once the card is opened.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a combined greeting card and gift box apparatus which is adapted to perform the function of a conventional greeting card, as well as to contain one or more bills of currency therein in a manner which allows the bills of currency to be withdrawn, one at a time, from the interior of the gift box, thus preventing the recipient from ascertaining immediately what the total amount of the gift is.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combined greeting card and gift box apparatus which is easy and inexpensive to construct, and which performs the function of a greeting card through the use of a single moveable panel which may be moved between a closed and an open position to reveal the greeting or wish. It is a further object of the present invention to form the greeting card as an integral portion of a gift box.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combined greeting card and gift box apparatus having a carrier medium disposed within an interior area of the gift box to which a plurality of bills of currency may be releasably adhered, and where the gift box has a slot-like opening which allows the bills of currency to be gradually withdrawn from the gift box one-by-one.